Beer No Good
by Jarred706
Summary: Casey Jones' daughter had to come from somewhere...
1. Beer No Good

Disclaimer: The characters of Casey Jones, April O'Neil, TMNT, Splinter, Gabrielle, and Shadow do not belong to me, and belong to Mirage Comics. This is purely non-profit and just for fun. _ooh, sounds like an official disclaimer don't it _

note: This is the story of Shadow Jones, well not really, but kinda. Anyways, it's quite tweaked from the way it really happened, but that's life. This is how she came about in my U, because if you didn't notice I really don't base my stories on existing forms of TMNT media. It takes place when the Turtles are roughly fourteen, only knowing Casey Jones and April for a short period of time. If this story sounds familair it is one of the few remnants left from my old pen-name Misterfooch, this is the beginning of a new world with continuity that makes sense again...hopefully.

Narrator's note: You know how sometimes the world likes to throw obstacles in your way. How sometimes Fate, or Destiny, or Writers just like to throw everything they possibly can at you, just to see how you handle it?

Most of the times they're simple problems, easily overcome by simply standing strong, or fighting for what you believe in. I mean, you might get banged up a little, but in the end it's all for the best.

And then there are those times where life is so hard. Where every time you get a glimpse at the future, everything is all screwed up. It seems that all the good we do now means absolutely nothing. Mind you those futures often have happy endings or what not, but things won't ever stay simple. Someone will come along and destroy that, you know, it gives 'em somethin to do. For times like that there is only one escape, at least for me anyway. Go get so drunk off my rocker that I can't remember anything that happened.

Previously on TMNT: Casey Jones attempted to push his relationship with April O'Neil a bit further than she was willing. Needless to say things ended poorly and that was something Casey not expecting.

Beer No Good

Long ago I had problems, I was a little too stubborn, and kinda sorta jumped inta somethin I wasn't prepared for.

Well actually it wasn't that long ago, but still it sure as hell wasn't recent.

There was this girl see, pretty red-head _though technically people just assumed she was red-head, but if you look at some of the pictures taken by certain Misters Laird and Eastman, you'll see her with black, curly hair, but that point is moot, and besides red hair is hot _. She was tough, smart, and a damn nice girl. Definitely not my type, but I figgered I'd try anyways. We'd been through lotsa stuff together so I just naturally assumed she liked me. I mean, how could you not like a tough, good-lookin guy like me.

Well, we was out at my grandma's old farmhouse in Northampton, you know one of those town's like the town outside your town, and it seemed the time. There she was just sittin underneath an old weeping willow tree _man that's a pretty tree , _so I went over to talk. Lookin at her I just kinda smiled, tryin to be cute. She just looked at me, and asked what I wanted.

Not one to be insulted by such inquiries _see I know some smart words, so ha _I just sat down next to her. You know how girls like to play coy, I think that's what she was doin. After a few minutes of silence I looked at her, leaning my head in close...

SLAP

Sudden stingin sensation filled my face. Pulling back I looked at the girl in surprise, "What was that for?"

"You, Casey Jones, you're a good man, when you wanna be. But if you so much think for one second that I, of all people would have anything to do with the likes of you. You are sadly mistaken."

A compliment and an insult, I wish I could do that. Standing up, look of shock across my face, I turned around and walked back to the farmhouse. I mean, I know we hadn't known each other that long, but damn. Then it dawned on me, I was rejected. Me? Casey Jones? Rejected?

Had to be a mistake. I'll give her some time to cool down, maybe I'll have better luck later. So like I said, I'm not one to take too kindly to being insulted, I went in the house to cool down a bit. Course the only other person in the house was a turtle-friend o'mine, met 'em a few months back. Kicked his ass, had to show him who was tougher.

"Yeah right you didn't kick my ass, you're delusional Case."

"Hey quit reading my narration, this is my story not yours."

Like I said I kicked his ass. After that we became pretty good compadres, I mean he was like 14 me 22, but we both had our fair share anger and rage. So, we got along pretty good.

"Hey, Raph, wanna go out?"

"Out? You're kidding me?"

"I mean come on, a couple a lookers like us we shouldn't be sittin around out in the country like a.."

"Like a coupla of mutated reptiles?"

"Yeah, I mean I could pass, but the fine people of Northampton might not take to kindly to your appearance."

Once again more plans killed, I need some normal friends. Anyway I had a little stress to work out, and believe it or not, there aren't a whole lotta faces that need bustin in this town. Course, there's bound to be some action a few hours from here, I need to get away anyway. Loading up in the old beat up Chevy, that I call my truck, I start the road trip.

What I do? I just drive, then drive some more, and then a little more. I drove for what seemed like hours, finally arriving in a somewhat decent sized town, not NYC but a bit bigger than Northampton.

There it was, a small club, one of those God-awful, stuck in the 80's type joints. Just the place to sit down for a drink. And then another drink, and then another drink. After a few more, I got a little bit buzzed.

"So you see, it was this girl, gorgeous eyes, smart, snazzy dresser. Oh, and this beautiful red-hair...in fact you kinda look like her...with the hair."

A large, bald black man, with one on those five o'clock shadow beards looked at me and just shook his head.

Out the corner of my eye I notice a couple of guys walking out with a couple of girls. Nothin out of the usual, but somethin seemed a little off. I was drunk, but not that drunk, probably be in my best interest to check things out.

As I followed them outside, I found out why this felt a little...off. The two guys, each pinned one of the girls on the wall. I could see what there intentions were, some people just make complete asses of themselves when they get drunk.

I staggered towards them, lookin like a drunk, actin like I had no idea something was amiss _smart word again _.

"Excuse me, you fellas seen my truck, it's old and rusty?"

"Back off fella, you don't want none of what's goin on here."

"You see my good fellow, that's where you are wrong. These lovely ladies here don't want any. Me on the other hand, I'm all yours blue eyes," flashing a grin, I wink at the guys.

"That's it, you're mine."

This time a big ol smile came across my face, "Goongala, ass wipe."

He came at me runnin like he was gonna knock me out. I think he wanted me to be scared of him. That's funny. Why is that guys like this always come at you one at a time? I mean honestly, if they both attacked at the same time they're life expectancy would probably stand a chance of doubling. Plus it would give me way more of a challenge. Needless to say, even bein a little drunk I trounced both those "tough guys," in a matter of seconds. I'd go into explainin how it happened, but it'd be a waste a time, seein as it involved two punches and maybe a kick for good measure.

Both the girls thanked me as I walked...staggered...back into the bar. It turns out I was a bit drunker than I though. But after that I think I deserved another drink. This time I found a seat by a blonde girl. Looked like one of those low self esteem kinda girls. She of course had no reason to be, I mean I ain't too fond of blondes, but even I thought this one was a looker. She gave me kinda sideways glance at first.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Well it's just you look kinda bad... Not that you look bad, actually you look quite nice...I'm gonna just going to finish my drink."

She kinda turned away, and went back to her drink. Course I was intrigued after hearin what she had said, "Thanks."

"For thinking you look bad or good."

"It's your decision. Name's Casey Jones."

"Gabrielle, my friends call me Gabe, or at least they would if I had any. Oh God, I sounded desperate didn't I? Umm..You come here often?"

"First time, needed a little breather. I had a rough coupla days."

"I understand. I prefer the cool, hard to get into bars, but I kinda can't get in. Oh well, this place isn't the greatest, it's not like I'm gonna meet the man of my dreams in this place. Where most of the guys here are only interested in one thing."

"Hey now, we ain't all like that. People can sometimes surprise you."

"Look at me, I sound like such a hypocrite. Saying how much this place sucks, but coming here every night."

"Well, Gabe," okay I was tryin to be smooth now, "what are you looking for?"

"Depends on how much I've had to drink... Good job, making myself sound like a drunken slut. Slut is better than hypocrite though, right? Looks like I'm moving up."

"Harsh on yourself aintcha?"

"That's me self pitying, hypocrite, slut. So Mister Jones, what was your question?

"What are you looking for?"

From that point on me and this Gabrielle girl just kinda sat around at the bar, both finishing off a few more drinks. Turns out we had a lot in common, well not really a lot, I mean she didn't hang around with mutated turtles, fights Ninjas, and act as a hockey mask wearin vigilante, but otherwise we'd both had it rough.

Turns out she had just come off a bad relationship, as opposed to my coming off a non-existent relationship. Amazing how truthful people get when they get a little, actually a lot of alcohol in their system.

Eventually it was time to head out the bar. There was no way I'd make it home so I asked Gabe if there were any hotels or anything around. She said that she wouldn't allow me to stay in one of those that night, told me she had an extra room at her place, so she called up a cab.

As we went out the door, I noticed a little sickly feelin in my stomach. I could barely walk straight so Gabe was kinda shoulderin my weight. Then it happened, in that one instant that feelin in my stomach hit hard. Fallin on my face I began to vomit, now Casey Jones usually don't get sick off a few beers, but this time I couldn't help it. I actually think some, more like most of it landed on Gabrielle. Now most girls would take that as a major turn off and just leave a fella in the middle of the street. Not Gabrielle, she looked over at me, kinda laughed, and once again helped me up. The cab got there and the next thing I remember was the next mornin.

I woke up, surprisingly in clean clothes, also felt like I had showered and everything. That was kinda a weird way to wake up. Then over to my left I saw somethin else that surprised me. Gabrielle was laying next to me, half dressed. That instant I realized one thing, one of the greatest epiphanies of my life. **Beer Bad**.


	2. Not So Bad

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer message here.

note: There really is no note to be added here. Anywayz, this is the end of this story. One of the few that will take place in the 14 year old TMNT timeframe, most of my stories really begin in the 16 year old TMNT years.

Beer Good...Maybe

Turned out I didn't do nothin stupid, outside throwin up and passin out. When we got in Gabrielle had cleaned me up, after holdin my head over the toilet for a bit, and got me some clean clothes that her ex had left at her house. She also wanted to make sure I didn't get too sick again so she stayed in the room with me that night.

And now I was hungry. Guess whatever food I had in my stomach was gone, so I hesitantly woke up Gabe, who even after a rough night, looked good still. Good I was hopin it wasn't beer goggles that had got me to talk to her for so long.

She got up, saw the time and rushed out the bed. "Jesus, I gotta get ready for work. I can't afford to lose this job." She rushed to and fro gettin dressed.

I didn't even bother askin about food.

She came to an abrupt stop, "Casey? You look a little better this morning, if your hungry you can ride with me, I work at a small diner. Plus it's not far from the club so you can go and get your truck if you have to go. Not that I'm saying I want you to go."

"Easy there Gabe, I'll come and get a bite to eat. Maybe we could talk a little longer, this time not under the influence."

Her eyes lighted up, "That would be nice."

So I figured I'd go over eat a bite, talk for a bit, and then make my way back home. Well that bit turned into all day, I sat there with Gabe til it was time for her to get off work. On the way out the door she asked me if I had to go anywhere, because she would give me a ride to my truck.

Course I wasn't in no hurry to head back to the farm. She dropped me off at my truck and I slowly headed towards it. Then it happened, Gabrielle ran over to me, thanked me for spendin time with her, and kinda wishfully asked if I wanted to stay over at her house again that night. You know so I wouldn't have to drive so far at night.

I called everyone at the farm and told I was stayin with a pal of mine, that I'd be home in the next day or so. It turned out it was way heavy on the so.

Each day I went to the diner and spent the day there just talking. I ain't never talked so much in my entire life. I figured I had to be gettin irritating, but Gabe didn't seem to mind at all.

And each night she said I could stay with her, and of course each night I would.

You'd figure since I was spendin all this time with this girl every night, there would be a helluva a lot goin on between us, but to my surprise as well I never once tried anything too extreme. I finally decided that I'd stay here a while longer. The Turtles could handle themselves without me. So I called again, Donatello answered, I told him that I wouldn't be coming back any time soon, and that they didn't need to try and find me, he was questionable at first, but in the end he said he'd tell everyone.

I took a job as a bouncer at that same club that I went to my first night here. Settled in with Gabe, and we pretty much became more than friends. Though it took me like three weeks before I even so much as kissed her. Yeah, seems way outta character for Casey Jones I know, but like I said at the bar my first night, sometimes people can surprise you.

Things were different now, I was in a serious relationship, I was bustin heads legally and for the first time in a long while I was happy. You know what? I liked it to.

I didn't forget about my teenage turtle friends, kept in contact with them on my terms. Never really told them where I was, or what was goin on. Didn't want them to come lookin for me. I had a new life, and I wasn't about to screw this one up. I might sound like a bastard, but I think it was for the best.

Remember that pretty red-head I talked about earlier, yeah, she decided to never speak to me again. Never really knew why though, I guess she was just angry cuz I left. I knew she liked me, but that didn't even matter anymore.

Even more time passed, I'd been here for three months, all which flew by. And I was about to make a decision I hoped was a good one. I invited Gabe out to eat one night, nothin outta the ordinary, but my plans were. We came to a small restaurant just outside of town, I had learned about it from one of the guys I'd thrown out the bar a few weeks ago. It was a nice little place, nothin fancy, and not a lot of people around. Course Gabe looked beautiful, as always, me I even cleaned up...a little. I stayed outside a minute tryin to work up my nerve. This was not gonna be easy.

Inside I found Gabe, already seated orderin drinks. I sat down and we ate. After finishin the main meal it was time to take the plunge.

I was even gonna try to say this as proper as I could, it needed to sound good. "Gabe, I know I haven't known you all that long, but in the last few months you have been everything I hoped for. You know I'm not really great at tryin to be romantic, and you know I'm probably not the most educated man in the world, but you still put up with me. Anyway, you can never realize how much I love you, but," here comes the tough part, "I was wondering if, maybe, you'd want to get married?" I did it, I asked even remembered to pull out the ring.

"Casey Jones..." She gave one of those awkward pauses, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

I don't even think it dawned on me what she meant at first, "I know it's not the most expensive and fancy ring, but I can get you another one later."

"The ring is perfect," she wrapped her arms around my neck, her face lit up like the sun.

"So, is that a yes?"

The rest of the night went great, and we decided to get married soon. Like she had told me before, she didn't really have a lot of friends, and she hadn't seen her family in years, so her guest list was really short. Mine about the same, I didn't even bother to tell any of my friends about it back home, this was a different life now.

Not long after the wedding things once again changed. Gabe got pregnant, we got a newer house, and a dog. I kept my truck though, it's an antique. For a short time money was tight, and we were barely making all our payments, but we managed. The owner of the diner told Gabe she still had a job there whenever she needed it, and of course she decided to keep working 8 months into the pregnancy. Several things happened over the period of nine months, it's a while, but nothin worth talkin about. Other than work and eating, and dealing with mood swings now and again. I had talked to Raphael a few times, never told him what was goin on though, but he did tell me that they had moved back to city and that April was managing a small apartment complex and gettin ready to go back to school. I knew they could handles things without me.

Life went on and things were lookin up. Course when things start goin to well, that's when Fate rears her ugly head, Destiny gives you a kick in the face, and Writers throw that nasty curve ball at you.

Gabe had been sick the eighth month of the pregnancy, not just minor sickness, but really, really bad sick. Doctors didn't really know what was goin on, and they had no idea how they could help without harmin the child. I was devastated, then Gabe went into labor, that just made things worse, the child was coming a few weeks early. Then there were problems with the delivery, Gabe was fading, she couldn't have then child naturally so they had to do a c-section. I of course was on the edge of my seat, they wouldn't let me in to see her, my wife was dying and I couldn't see her. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out and asked me into his office, for some reason doctor's tend to do that, I guess the office supposed to be a more relaxed setting, like I was gonna relax.

"Mister Jones, you have a baby girl, but..."

I knew what came next, the doctor would try to say he was sorry about my loss, knowing good and well he was just sayin not, not meanin it.

"I sorry about your loss, Mrs. Jones, well her body couldn't take it. Would you like to see the little girl now, I mean we need to keep her a few days to make sure she's fine?"

That minute I just got up and walked out, I wasn't cryin, I wanted to be, but I wasn't. I was angry, I was confused, I was goin to drink myself better. No I didn't wanna see my little girl, with tubes out of her, attached to all kinds of machines, cryin and screamin with no mommy there for her.

Before I could get to the door the doc came back out, "Mister Jones! Mister Jones! I know this is a rough time for you now, but you must know you are the only thing that little girl has, if you walk out on her you'll not only be walking out on your daughter, but her mother as well."

I knew he was right, but I didn't know what to do. What could I do?

Finally I convinced myself to go and visit my daughter. There she was, gorgeous as her mother. My heart melted, I would mourn for Gabe soon, but for one instant I was happy, for one instant I felt lighter than air, this was my daughter. The medical staff asked for a name, course I probably wasn't the best person for that, but I gave them one. One I thought was unique, different from the normal, like I said I wasn't a good person for this job. I called her, "Shadow."

It took me a while to realize the deep impact of what happened, I was now alone in a far away city, no friends or family, and a baby daughter. It was time to face facts, I couldn't handle this alone.

What money I got from selling the house, and selling Gabe's car I used to help pay for a nice headstone and a burial plot. As far as life insurance went it was non-existent, the rest of the money went to a few small things for Shadow.

There was no real funeral, just me and my little girl, and a couple of people who new Gabe. The headstone wasn't anything fancy, but that didn't matter, fancy had never been our thing. I came up with the text for the stone, I was proud of 'em, even though they weren't too original, it read, "To my lovely wife, a blessing to me for all of time. To the end of one life and the beginning of another."

One day I'd bring Shadow back, but for now it was time to leave. Slowly I made the way to my truck. Shadow quickly fell asleep in her seat, and I began to drive, and drive, and drive some more. Eventually the bright lights of the city welcomed me. I could only think of one place I could go.

I lifted Shadow from her seat, pulled her blanket over her head, and ran through pouring down rain to the front of the apartment building. One of the tenants told me where the owner's room was. Makin my way to the door of the apartment room I was told to visit, I stopped, built myself up for what I was about to do.

I knocked for a bit, til I heard a familiar voice answer, "What is it, it's midnight I'm tryin to get some sleep." She opened the door and her face was filled with shock.

"Hi April,"

She looked into my arms, saw Shadow and her jaw dropped further.

"This is Shadow, my daughter."

No more words were shared at the door, April invited me in brought me something warm to drink and sat down beside me. In that instant, all the grief I'd been building for the last couple of weeks rushed forward, as I cried like a baby. Shadow on the other hand began to sleep, again.

"April," words muffled by sobs, "I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay Casey. It's okay," she wrapped her arms around me as I continued to weap.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell no one, but I...I..."

"Shh. It'll be okay they'll understand, here you can stay here tonight."

The next day when I woke I saw several familiar faces standing around, four overgrown turtles, April, and a wise old rat. I filled in everything that had happened over the last year or so, and they did the same. Things weren't easy, but at least here I had friends I could count on.

I started to work for April, as a maintenance guy, plus she also let me and Shadow stay in her extra room, at least for awhile. Also I got back to helpin the guys out as they did their patrols, so I was back to being a vigilante, but it was cool. It felt good to be back. I never once regretted that year I spent away though, I grew up some and woulda been happy there to, but sometimes Fate, Destiny, and Writers have different ideas.

So here I am, back in New York, with a daughter, a roommate _an attractive red-head I may add _, a daughter, hangin out with Mutant Teenagers. Of course none a this woulda been possible if it wasn't for me throwin up on that nice, self pitying, hypocrite, slut _her words, not mine, though she wasn't none of them _. So maybe beer ain't all that bad.

End


End file.
